MY GIRLFRIEND IS GHOST
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: Sehun hanyalah arwah gentayangan kesepian di sebuah gudang sampai seseorang datang dan mau berteman dengannya..GS.. ( KAIHUN)


Main pair: kaihun

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ GS/ alur cepat/ yang tulisan miiring itu sehun ya..

.

Bagi yang tidak suka GS harap jangan bash saya..

Saya Cuma lagi pengen buat GS aja...

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

.

.

KAI POV..

Hari ini adalah hari paling sial di hidupku, bagaimana tidak sudah berapa kali aku sial hari ini. Dari bangun kesiangan, ban motor bocor, dan terlambat datang dan berakhir terkena hukuman Jng sonsaengnim.

Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan hukumannya malah aku bisa bolos pelajaran namun yanng membuat masalah adalah tempat hukumannya, ya gudang sekolah. Gudang di sekolah ini adalah yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak dulu sempat ada cerita tentang seorang siswa yang terbunuh disini dan itu yang membuatku merinding.

"aishhh kenapa aku harus berada disini, bagaimana kalau hantu itu datang?"gumam kai sambil menyusun meja yang berantakan.

Kai pov end..

Author pov..

Tanpa disadari oleh kai, terlihat seorang yeoja berkulit pucat tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

'' _apa yang orang itu lakukan disini?"_ ucap yeoja pucat itu sambi berjalan kearah kai.

"kenapa sekarang dingin sekali?" kai mengusap pelan lengannya.

Hufffff.. yeoja itu meniup pelan leher kai.

"ahhhh.. siapa yang meniup leherku? Apa jangan-jangan.. aisshh tidak-tidak itu tidak mungkin.." kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membereskan ruangan itu dengan cepat.

" _apa yang tidak mungkin?"_

Deg

Kai perlahan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kebelakang. Dia melihat seorang yeoja berkulit pucat tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya kai heran.

"aku?" yeoja itu menunjuk dirinya.

"ya kau, memangnya siapa lagi!"

"kau bisa melihatku? Huaaaaa aku kira kau tidak bisa melihatku!" yeoja itu berseru senang sambil menepukan tangannya.

"maksudmu?" kai heran dengan yeoja di depannya ini. Apa maksud bisa melihat dirinya?

"aku adalah sehun. Oh sehun dan aku adalah gadis yang terbunuh di ruangan ini." Kai hanya terbengong di tempatnya. Ia belum bisa mencerna ucapan gadis didepannya ini.

"kau- maksudmu? Kau hantu?" sehun perlahan mendekat kearah jongin dan tersenyum manis.

"ya, tapi kau jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu tenang saja."

"YAKKK kau kenapa?" jerit sehun saat melihat jongin yang jatuh pingsan karen tidak tahan lagi menahan ketakutannya.

"aishh kau ini kenapa pingsan. Seharusnya kau senang bisa bertemu hantu secantik diriku." Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping jongin sambil memandangi wajah tampan jongin yang tengah pingsan.

.

.

"eunghhh.." jongin menggeliat pelan sambil mengusak matanya.

"eughh dimana ini? Ternyata masih digudang." Jongin tersentak saat dia ingat tentang gadis yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah hantu. ' _apa dia masih ada disini?'_ batin jongin.

"sepertinya tidak ada."

" _apa yang tidak ada?"_ jongin yang niatnya akan berjalan keluar dari gudang tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar suara gadis itu.

" _kau mau kemana?"_ sehun berjalan mendekati jongin yang terpaku ditempatnya.

" _apa kau mau pulang?"_ sehun berjalan menghadap jongin yang tengah melihat dirinya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

" _hei sudah kubilang jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."_ Perlahan jongin sudah bisa menguasai ketakutannya.

" _kau mau pulang ya?"_ sehun bertanya lagi kepada jongin.

"Y-ya aku mau pulang." Jawab jongin gugup.

" _tapi kau akan kesini lagi kan?"_ sehun menatap jongin dengan puppy eyes nya.

"ak-aku tidak tahu."

" _hahh, aku tahu kau tidak akan kesini lagi. Kau pasti takut denganku."_ Sehun menundukan kepalanya sedih.

"baiklah sekarang aku harus pergi." Jongin berjalan menjauhi gudang dan meninggakan sehun yang menatapnya sendu.

" _aku tahu, aku tidak akan punya teman."_ Perlahan bayangan sehun hilang digantikan dengan gudang yang kosong dan sepi.

.

..

...  
keesokan harinya jongin berjalan dengan malas di koridor sekolah.

"hei kau kenapa jongin-ah?" tanya chen teman jongin yang memliki wajah kotak dan suara melengking.

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang."

"wahh siapa yang kau pikirkan tuan kim? Apa si nyonya jung itu?" tanya chen dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"aishh bukan dia yang ku pikirkan hyung, lebih baik sekarang hyung harus mengizinkanku karena aku akan membolos hari ini."

"kau akan kemana?"

"aku akan melihat sesuatu, kau jangan ikut mengerti dan izin kan aku pada park saem. Annyeong." Jongin perlahan pergi menjauh dan mengabaikan chen yang menatapnya heran.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?"

.

..

...

Kreatt ...

Pintu gudang terbuka. Jongin berjalan masuk dan menaruh tasnya di tumpukan meja yang sudah tak terpakai.

"kemana yeoja itu?" gumam jongin.

"apa dia marah karena aku pergi begitu saja?" jongin mengitari gudang tersebut, ia sedang menunggu yeoja yang mengejutkannya kemarin.

.

.

"huhhhh sampai kapan aku harus menunggu yeoja itu? Sekarang sudah hampir jam istirahat dan yeoja itu belum muncul juga. Apa aku pergi saja ya?" jongin berbicara sendiri karena bosan menunggu sehun yang tidak menampakan dirinya.

" _hei kau mau kemana?"_

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sehun tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" _kau harus lebih sabar kalau ingin menemuiku."_

"aku hanya takut kau marah padaku."

" _aku tidak marah padamu, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuatmu takut."_

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula setelah kupikir buat apa takut dengan hantu sepertimu."

" _tapi tetap saja kemarin kau takut dengan ku."_

"baiklah aku memang takut dengan mu, tapi itu kemarin sekarang aku sudah tidak takut lagi denganmu."sehun berjalan kearah kai

" _aku masih ragu padamu!"_ sehun menatap lekat kai yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"huh... lalu aku harus apa agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak takut denganmu?" sehun memundurkan kepalanya saat kai mencondongkan mukanya.

" _emmm mungkin dengan berteman denganku?"_ gumam sehun.

"call.."

" _huh?"_

"aku mau berteman dengamu sehunnie.." kai tersenyum melihat muka sehun yang memerah karenanya.

" _aishh kau ini!"_ sehun ingin memukul bahu kai namun ia tak dapat menyentuhnya setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

..

...

kai sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya ke gudang untuk bertemu sehun. Ya sejak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat.. bahkan sangat dekat

"emm sehunna ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.. tapi aku takut kau akan marah padaku.." ujar kai saat mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu jam istirahat bersama di gudang.

"apa yang ingin kau tannyakan? Palli"

"sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu gentayangan di gudang ini?"

".." sehun tidak menjawabnya. Pandangannya tiba- tiba kosong dan membuat jongini merinding seketika.

"hei kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa-apa.. aku tidak aka-"

"tidak aku akan menjawabnnya dan kau jangan memotong ucapanku arachi" kjongin hannya menganggukan kepalannya.

"sebelum kematianku dulu aku pernah meyukai seseorang .."

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun sekarang tengah berada di gudang sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu temannya karena temannya menyuruh menunggu disini._

" _apa baekkie masih lama? Huft "_

" _aku bosan kalau disini terus.."_

 _Kriet_

 _Pintu gudang terbuka dan terlihat seorang yeoja imut bermata sipit. Bernama byun baekhyun._

" _apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya baekhyun._

" _ya aku sudah mati bosan disini.. emm apa yang ingin kau bicarakan baekhyun?"_

" _aku tidak ingin basa-basi lagi.. apa benar kau menyukai chanyeol sunbae?" tanya baekhyun sambil memicingkan matannya kearah sehun._

" _mw-mwo? Aku menyukai chanyeol sunbae.. itu.. itu tidak mungkin baekhyun." Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban sehun semakin yakin bahwa temannya ini menyukai chanyeol._

" _sudahlah.. percuma aku bertanya padamu, aku tau kau menyukainya. Sebelum kau melangkah terlalu jauh untuk mendekatinnya lebih baik kau menjauh darinya karena aku lebih dulu mencintai chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun tegas._

" _baek-baekkie kenapa kau seperti ini.. aku memang suka pada chanyeol lalu kenapa aku harus menjauhinya huh? Kalau kau memang suka padanya juga kita harus bersaing bukan begini caranya kalau kau ingin menyingirkanku.." sehun mulai tersulut emosi dan mulai mendorong baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah mulai mendorong sehun hingga sehun jatuh ke tumpukan besi yang tidak terpakai hingga tubuhnya tertimpa besi bekas .( bayangkan pas d.o di growl )_

" _apa yang kulakukan?" gumam baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut melihat keadaan sehun yang sudah berlumuran darah lantas pergi menjauh meninggakan gudang ._

" _baek-baekhyun..." gumam sehun sebelum matannya tertutup._

Flashback off

" _ya begitulah.. apa kau mengerti sekarang?"_ tanya sehun.

"setelah itu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

" _emm yang aku tau setelah mereka menemukanku di gudang mereka menutup rapat-rapat tentang kasus kematianku. Karena minimnya saksi jadi tidak ada yang tau. Tapi baekhyun selalu kesini untuk melihat tempat ini. Dia sering mengucapkan maaf. "_ gumam sehun.

"jadi baekhyun tidak di tangkap atas kematianmu?"

" _aku sudah bilang tidak ada satupun saksi yang tau dan baekhyun juga tidak berani berhadapan dengan polisi jadi dia diam saja."_

"lalu bagaimana dengan chanyeol?"

" _sejak kematianku baekhyun jadi pemurung.. dia tidak mau berdekatan dengan siapapun bahkan dengan chanyeol."_

"aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpamu sehun.. kalau waktu bisa diulang seharusnya aku ada disana dan meyelamatkanmu ." sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan kai.

Chuuu~

" _gomawo"_ sehun mencium pipi jongin.

"tu-tunggu dulu kau tadi menciumku?" jongin terbelalak kaget.

" _emm.. "_ sehun menundukan kepalannya malu.

"ta-tapi kau kan hantu lalu bagaimana bisa kau menciumku?"

" _kau benar juga.. lalu kenapa aku sekarang bisa menciummu_?" sehun mencoba menyentuh jongin dan ...

" _jo-jonginnah aku bisa menyentuhmu.."_ seru sehun.

"huaa kau bisaa menyentuhku.. lalu kenapa selama ini kau tidak bisa menyentuhku?"

" _molla.. huaaa aku sangat senang.."_ sehun melompat-lompat kesenangan tanpa melihat tatapan horor jongin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak melihat sehun yang melompat sampai rok yang di pakainya terangkat hingga menampilkan paha yang mulus dan jangan lupa dua gundukan di baju sehun yang ikut bergoyang.

"Ya-yakk sudah jangan melompat di hadapanku.. kau tidak malu padaku?"

" _buat apa malu kan hanya kau yang melihatku."_

"jangan salahkan aku kalau kau aku perkosa disini!" ucapan jongin membuat sehun berhenti melompat seketika.

" _yak kenapa kau mau memperkosaku.. apa selama ini kau mendekatiku karena ingin memperkosaku?"_ jongin menatap lesu kearah sehun yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.

"kalau kau terus mengoceh aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu"

.

..

...

At jongin room..

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil memandngi langit-langit kamarnya. Sejak pulang dari gudang jongin terlihat tersenyum sendiri bahkan dia mengabaikan tatapan teman-temannya yang menganggap dirinya sudah gila.

' _aku yakin jongin sudah gila semenjak di hukum di gudang'_

' _apa jongin kerasukan arwah penunggu gudang hingga dia jadi gila'_

Ya itulah bisik-bisik murid di koridor sambil menatap horor jongin. Baiklah kita kembalikan ke jongin.

"kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini?" gumam jongin.

"apa aku punya penyakit jantung.."

"ahh ani.. itu tidak mungkin... lalu jantungku kenapa?" jongin mengelus dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat saat ia membayangkan sehun.

"aishh semenjak bertemu dengan hantu itu jantungku jadi bermasalah.. tapi kenapa rasanya menyenangkan.. huaaa apa yang hantu itu lakukan padaku? O.O" jongin terus bergumam sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada noona-nya yang melihat dari tadi.

"EOMMA AA JONGIN SUDAH GILAAAAAA"

"YAKKK NOONA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN..." sepertinya akan terjadi perang dunia..

.

...

...

jongin berjalan kesekolah dengan semangat dan tidak lupa tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju kekelasnya.

"Hei jongin apa kau kerasukan sesuatu sehingga kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya chen saat mereka bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

"aku tidak kerasukan apapun chen-ah. Aku hanya sedang senang." Jawab jongin masih dengan senyumnya.

"kau membuatku takut jongin." Jongin hanya memutar matannya malas dan berjalan meninggalkan chen.

"YAK JONGIN TUNGGU AKUUUU."

Jongin memasuki kelasnnya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"huft aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan sehun..." gumam jongin.

.

...

...

Jongin langsung berlari menuju gudang saat bell istirahat berbunyi dan mengabaikan kim sonsaengnim yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnnya.

"hah.. hahhh.. sehunhh" kai masih terengah saat sampai di gudang.

"sehun-ah oeodi?" mata jongin meneliti gudang sampai ada kepulan asap di depannya.

" _tumben kau cepat sekali kesini?"_ mata sehun meneliti keadaan jongin yang sudah terkapar di hadapannya.

" _yak kau kenapa? Kalau mau pingsan janga disini!"_ sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh jongin.( ciee yang udah bisa nyentuh..hahhhaaaa)

"aku tidak pingsan hunnie hanya sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu." Jongin bangkit dari lantai . ia langsung berdiri menghadap sehun.

"sehunnah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.. ini sangat penting"

" _eumm apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_ sehun memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sekali jadi jangan memotong ucapanku." Jongin menarik nafasnya dan langsung memegang bahu sehun . ( inget sehun udah bisa di sentuh yaaaa~)

"se-sehunnah sebenarnya aku .. aku menyukai- ahhh ani aku mencintaimu.. apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" jongin menatap mata sehun yang sedang menatapnya.

" _apa kau serius jongin?"_ tanya sehun. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

" _tapi aku hanyalah arwah penasaran dan suatu saat pasti akan kembali lalu kau adalah pemuda tampan ya walaupun kau itu hitam."_ Sehun tetap menatap mata jongin seolah mencari sebuah kebohongan disana.

"aku tidak peduli sehun-na. Aku mencintaimu jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari namja tampan ini?" tanya kai lagi dengan serius.

" _emm tentu oh sehun mau menjadi kekasih namja tampan bernama kim jongin"_ ucap oh sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"GOMAWO SEHUNNIE" dan disinilah awalmula kisah sehun dan jongin.

..

...

...

Semenjak menjadi sepasang kekasih jongin selalu berada di dekat sehun, setiap istirahat jongin ada disana, pulang sekolah jongin ada disana bahkan tiap hari libur jongin akan berada disana untuk menemui kekasih imutnya itu.

Sekarang adalah hari minggu, hari ini jongin akan menghabiskan waktunya ke gudang sekolah, tentunya untuk menemui sehun.

"jonginnie kau mau kemana lagi heum?" tanya eomma jongin sat melihat jongin yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"aku akan bertemu seseorang eomma.. " jawab jongin.

"kau ingin bertemu siapa? Setiap hari kau pulang telat dan setiap libur kau juga tidak berada di rumah. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau temui itu?" tanya eomma jongin beruntun.

"lain kali aku akan menjelaskannya pada eomma.. annyeong." Jongin mengecup pipi eommanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"i'm coming baby hunnie."

~0~0~0~

Setelah jongin sampai di gudang mereka langsung melepas rindu seperti tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun. Hahahhaa

" _yak jongie kita baru tidak bertemu satu hari sudah membuatmu seperti cacing kepanasan, lalu bagaimana kalau kau kutinggal pergi eoh?"_ goda sehun saat jongin memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku baby hunnie.. aku akan pastikan itu."

" _cih percaya diri sekali."_ Sehun menundukan kepalanya malu melihat senyuman jongin.

"hei kenapa kau menundukan kapalamu? Aku ingin melihat kekasih cantikku" jongin mengangkat dagu sehun dan menatap mata coklat sehun.

"aku baru menyadari bahwa kau punya mata yang indah hunnie." Jongin mengelus lembut pipi sehun dan perlahan mengusapnya. Jemari jongin menyusuri kulit sehun hingga sampai ke bibir tipis sehun.

"bolehkah aku merasakannya?" tanya jongin. Sehun menganggukan kepalannya.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalannya. Sehun yang mengerti langsung menutup matannya.

"eunghhhh" awalnya jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja namun perlahan ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

"cpkh.. cpkh" sehun terlihat kewalahan meladeni ciuman panas jongin.

"hah.. hahhh" jongin melepaskan panggutannya dan mengusap bibir sehun yang memerah.

"bibirmu manis hunnie.. bibir ini akan menjadi daftar favoritku."

Blus..

" _y-yak sudahalah tidak usah membahas itu..aku malu.."_ sehun langsung memeluk jongin dan menyebunyikan muka merahnya di dada jongin.

"Aaaaaa uri sehunnie malu... sini poopoo dulu.."

" _aihhhshss kau ini mesum.."_

..

...

...

Setelah jongin pulang tinggalah sehun sendiri di gudang yang sepi di temani oleh lampu penerangan yang di pasang oleh jongin.

Sehun mendudukan dirinnya di salah satu kursi yang dipakai jongin untuk duduk tadi. Sehun terlihat melamun. Seperti ada yang sedang di pikiran olehnya.

" _huft sampai kapan aku akan begini?"_

" _aku memang bahagia denganmu tapi semua itu hanya sesaat jongin-na.. aku tidak mungkin akan berada disini bersamamu terus.."_

" _apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depanmu kalau kau selalu bersamaku? Kau harus bisa sehun ini demi kebaikan jongin.. ya demi kebaikannya.."_

..

...

...

Saat jam istirahat jongin langsung berlari menuju kearah gudang untuk bertemu dengan kekasih imutnya. Bagaimana tidak dia terus terbayang dengan wajah sehun sejak pulang kemarin, bahkan rasa bibir sehun belum hilang.

"sehun-na..sehun"

" _jongin-na."_ sehun mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang tinggi.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan disitu.. apa kau tidak rindu dengan kekasihmu ini?" tanya jongin dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

" _kita memang harus seperti ini jongin."_ Gumam sehun.

"oh ayolah turunlah dari sehun. Aku ingin memelukmu." Jongin berjalan mendekati sehun namun sehun seolah menjauh.

" _kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini jongin."_ Ucap sehun.

"kau ini kenapa oh sehun? " jongin menautkan alisnya.

" _aku sudah mengatakannya padammu dari awal aku ini hanyalah arwah gentayangan dan kau adalah seorang namja tampan. Kau membuntuhkan seseorag untuk masa depanmu, sedangkan aku akan kembali entah kapan jongin. Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu, kita berbeda."_ Ujar sehun lirih.

"aku juga sudah megatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu apa itu tidak cukup?"

" _tidak cukup jongin! Aku tidak seharusnya berada disini da-"_ ucapan sehun terpotong saat jongin menyudutkan dirinya didinding.

"aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa aku tidak peduli." Jongin langsung meraup bibir sehun.

Sehun tersentak degan ciuman jongin. Tangannya berusaha mendorong dada jongin namun jongin dengan sigap menahan tangan sehun kedinding.

"cpkhkk..cpkkh" jongin berusaha menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sehun namun sehun tetap menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Akkkss" sehun menjerit pelan saat jongin mengigit bibirnya. Jongin tak melewatkan kesempatan itu ia langsung menelusupkan lidanya dan mengeksplor isi goa hangat hantu di hadapannyah.

"hahhh hahhh..hahhh" jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat paru-parunya meront minta diisi oksigen.

Dia menatapan sehun yang sedan mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"aku mencintaimu sehun dan kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"semua ini salah jongin. Seharusnya dari awal kita memang tidak berteman, aku yang bodoh kenapa saat itu memintamu sebagai temanku." Ucap sehun.

"sudah cukup.. aku akan membuatmu untuk tetap selamanya bersamaku sehun." Jongin mulai membuka paksa seragam yang menutup tubuh sehun hingga sehun sudah naked di depannya.

" _jo-jongin.. hentikan."_ Jongin seolah tidak mendengar suarah lirih sehun yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

bibir jongin kini berada di atas gundukan sehun ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengitari area benda berwarna merah muda itu sampai membuat sehun menggelinjang.

" _he-hentikan jong-"_ sehun sudah kehilangan akalnya ia mulai terbawa nafsu dan mulai mengikuti permainan kekasihnya atau mungkin mantan.

"aku tidak akan menghentikannya hunnie. Bersiaplah." Sehun meremas rambut jongin saat lelaki itu mengigit putingnya serta meremas breast nya.

Jongin yang sudah selesai bermain dengan gundukan sehun mengalihkan bibirnya kearah bawah dan berhadapan langsung dengan organ kewanitaan sehun. Sehun memejamkan matannya saat merasakan lidah jongin bermain dibawah sana. Perlahan sehun menutup rapat pahanya hingga mengapit kepala jongin di pahanya.

Merasa cukup jongin langsung menggendong tubuh sehun untuk berbaring di atas meja dan membuka lebar paha sehun hingga terlihatlah kewanitaan sehun berwarnah merah mengkilat.

"aku akan langsung ke inti hunnie." Jongin mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengocoknya hingga benar-benar tegang.

Jongin memasukkan batang kejantanannya kedalam organ kewanitaan sehun dengan hati-hati. Jongin angsung menggerakan kejantanannya tidak teratur hingga terdengar suara desahan dari mereka berdua saat milik jongin mengenai spot sehun.

" _ahhsss jongie.. ashhhh deeper jebal.."_ jongin yang melihat gundukan sehun bergoyang mulai mengulum dan mengigitnya. Sehun menekan kepala jongin hingga terbenam didada nya.

"ahhh sehunn.." jongin mempercepat tempo gerakannya saat ia merasa akan klimaks.

" _ahhh jongin.. jonginnn"_ sehun mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang jongin dan menariknya supaya lebih dekat lagi.

"AHHHH/ JONGINNN"sehun dan jongin mendesah lega saat mereka telah mencapai puncak.

Jongin menatap wajah pucat sehun yang tengah berbaring. Perlahan kesadaran jongin mulai menipis dan jatuh ke atas tubuh sehun.

" _sudah saatnya aku pergi.."_

" _annyeong ne sarang"_ sehun mengecup bibir jongin dan perlahan menghilang.

.

..

...

...

"eunghh" jongin mengusak pelan matanya. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah gudang yang kosong da sepi.

"sehun.. sehun-ah" jongin yang menyadari tidak ada sehun mulai memanggilnya.

"sehun.. eodiya? Hiks.." untuk pertama kalinya jongin menangis.

"sehun-ah jebal kembali.." jongin berlutut di gudang dan meremas dada nya seolah ada yang hilang.

"kau akan selalu bersamaku sehun. Selamanya."

.

..

...

...

Jongin menjalani harinya dengan biasa tanpa semangat apapun, bahkan ia berubah menjadi dingin. Sepertinya kehilangan sehun berdampak besar padanya.

"hei jongin.. biasanya kau akan tersenyum bodoh.. oh ayolah jangan seperti ini." Ucap chen saat melihat jongin yang terus melamun di mejanya.

"sudahlah.. apa kau baru saja di putuskan?" tanya chen sambil mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"oh ayolah aku tidak mungkin sedang bicara dengan patungkan.. ohh apa kau sudah tau bahwa akan ada murid baru jongin?" jongin tetap tidak menanggapi pertanyan chen dan tetap menatap keluar jendela.

"katanya murid baru itu adalah namja.. kau tau – yak kau mendengarku atau tidak?" chen yang mulai dongkol dengan sifat jongin akkhirnya menaikan nada bicaranya.

"kau berisik.. lebih baik kau duduk sebentar lagi ada park saem masuk." Chen langsung terdiam dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"selamat pagi semua.." park sonsaengnim memasuki kelas di ikuti oleh seorang namja manis di di belakangnya.

' _siapa dia? Apa dia murid baru itu? Kenapa dia sangat imut?'_

' _aku kan jadi fans nya'_

' _kyaaaa dia manis sekali'_

Seperti itulah riuh suara bisik-bisik di kelas jongin.

"sudah cukup. Baiklah kau bisa mengenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda itu maju kedepan dan mulai menarik nafasnya.

"Annyeong haseyo Joneun Park Sehun Imnida" ucap pemuda itu dengan lantang.

Jongin yang mendengar nama sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat namja yang berdiri di depan kelasnnya sambil tersenyum manis kearah semua murid.

"kau kembali sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA..**

 **INI FF KHUSUS BUAT BULAN MARET DAN KHUSUS BUAT AUTHOR WinterFlowers97.**

 **Sebenernya ff ini idenya udah lama tapi gak pernah selesai.. dan sekarang aku selesain dalam 1 hari.. huaa capek..**

 **Please read n review juseyo**

 **Karena review kaian yang buat aku semangat nulis..**

 **Dan jangan bash saya kalo kalian gak suka gs oke...**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


End file.
